


Touch

by aspen (aspenwritesthings)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, creek - Freeform, ehm, idk - Freeform, they make out i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenwritesthings/pseuds/aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek strongly dislikes human touch. It makes him nervous, makes him flinch and twitch more than usual. He can tolerate a few people, like his parents, Jimmy, Clyde or Token, but there’s no one that he actually appreciates when it comes to touching.<br/>Appart from Craig maybe.<br/>Yeah, Tweek really likes Craig touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again guys!
> 
> So I've been absent for quite some time, but now I'm back with a new ship and a new lil fic and stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Tweek had never liked human contact.  
Of course, there were a few people that he tolerated, like his parents or the few friends he had. Tweek loved his parents, despite of them probably making him addicted to a lot of substances at a young age and being kind of air-headed. Of course he did. Although he didn’t really enjoy his father’s awkward pats on the head and his mother’s loving caresses on the cheek, he appreciated their presence and their love for him. He just showed it in different ways, preferably ones that didn’t involve people putting their hands on his face or his body in general.  
Token, Clyde and Jimmy knew Tweek well, and they were careful not to punch him in the shoulder or give him too violent bro-hugs. They understood. His parents and his friends understood, and Tweek was grateful for that. A lot of people didn’t, and found him weird or spazzy when he’d recoil away from their touch. Tweek wasn’t trying to be aggressive or mean, he just didn’t want them to touch him. It wasn’t about them; it was about his personal space.  
But there was one exception to the rule: Craig.  
They had become a group somewhere around fourth or fifth grade, at the time when people would call them ”Craig’s Gang”. It was Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Tweek, and it felt like it had always been. Tweek didn’t really know how it had become that way, but he was happily surprised that he had managed to get such good and reliable friends.  
But lately, he had been wondering if one of them wasn’t slowly becoming more than that.  
Craig’s touch was the only one that Tweek thought was worth it. When Craig touched him, he realised why everyone was so intent on touching and hugging each other. It felt great. It was reassuring, like when Tweek was be on the verge of freaking out weeks before a deadline and Craig would put his hand on his back or weave it into his messy hair and whisper until Tweek calmed down. But it could also be tingly and heated, like that time when Craig’s hand had brushed Tweek’s thigh on the bus and suddenly both of their faces were burning red and Tweek wondered if Craig was blushing because he was having the same thoughts as him.  
Sometimes, Tweek even longed for Craig to touch him. When they were sitting close together on Token’s couch on Friday nights, watching old sci-fi movies, or when Tweek was bored in class, he’d start thinking of Craig’s hands, resting on the desk beside him to pass time. All those moments when Craig wasn’t looking, Tweek would glance at those magic forbidden hands and dream of what they could do to him.  
Key word: Forbidden.  
It wasn’t the fact that Craig was a boy that worried Tweek. Most people seemed to have already figured out that he was queer before he had realised it himself, two years ago. His parents’ only reaction had been ”oh honey, we know”, and it had been the same for almost all the people that Tweek had come out to. When he came out to his friends, Clyde had just shrugged and said ”nobody seems to be straight nowadays anyway” with a strange sideward glance at Craig. Tweek had come to terms with his sexuality long ago.  
The problem was that the boy he might have found a liking for was Craig. Craig, one of his childhood best friends. The boy who would scare away bullies for him and be his lab partner when no one else would. That boy was suddenly the object of a lot of thoughts that Tweek knew were inappropriate to have, at least if they were about Craig.  
But what could he do? He was nothing but a young boy with raging hormones, and those hormones were urging him to do things he couldn’t, making him crave the attention and the touch of the one boy that was completely off-limits for him. And so he didn’t say anything, but that didn’t keep him from thinking or feeling.  
And maybe it was the hormones, but sometimes, Tweek could have sworn Craig was thinking the same things. All those times when they’d be alone at Craig’s house, watching Red Racer or playing video games, and Craig would just suddenly stop laughing or talking and stare at Tweek with that stern expression that made him wonder if Craig was either angry or turned on. Tweek hoped for the latter. But Craig would always break out from that trance only seconds later, shake it off and carry on like nothing had happened, making Tweek feel like slapping himself for hoping.  
Sometimes, hormones and hope would win over intelligence and fear of rejection and suddenly he would find himself dropping hints and maybe doing what you would call flirting. They’d twist his mind into taking weird decisions or daring to do strange things like wearing Craig’s hat if he allowed it or leaning on his shoulder while watching movies. These actions often got him raised eyebrows from Token and smirks and winks from Clyde and Jimmy, but they never interferred. Tweek wondered if they’d already guessed the truth.  
It had been almost three months of this torture when the hormones and the hope finally got what they wanted.  
It was Monday morning, but school had been cancelled because of the snow. So now the two of them were sitting on Craig’s bed, playing Mario Kart, the only thing they’d found that required little to no brain capacity, and thus the only thing that Craig could handle in the morning. Unfortunately for him, Tweek had already downed three cups of coffee since he woke up, and was fresher than ever. When Tweek won his fifth match in a row, Craig gave up.  
\- Dude, you’re high on caffeine, it’s unfair, he complained, putting his controller away and dragging a hand through his bed head. Tweek laughed, lying back on his elbows, trying to resist the urge to run his hands through the other boy’s black hair to smoothen it down. Craig leaned onto the wall behind him, exposing his jawline and throat, making Tweek gulp. He really wasn’t helping.  
Thoughts of kissing, licking, biting that soft skin were starting to creep into Tweek’s mind. He looked away before they had time to steal his concentration and said:  
\- What about one last match? I’ll let you win.  
\- I don’t need you to let me win, Craig scoffed but picked his controller up anyway, accepting Tweek’s offer. They played one more time. Tweek played dirty, letting Craig lead during the whole race until the end, when Tweek shot him down with a blue shell and won first prize again. Tweek couldn’t help but giggle at the shocked look on Craig’s face when he turned to him.  
\- You dirty bastard.  
And then Craig launched himself at Tweek, pushing his back down into the matress. Tweek was startled at first, but once Craig’s hands found their way to his sides and started tickling, he relaxed and enjoyed himself. This was the kind of thing that only Craig was allowed to do. Tickling wars involved close contact and uncontrollable spastic movements, something that Tweek would have found extremely stessful and violent, if it wasn’t for Craig. He knew Craig was careful and would never hurt him. And he really didn’t mind having those slender hands tickling him through his shirt.  
Actually, he wouldn’t mind having them under his shirt either.  
Tweek tried to shoo away the thoughts of Craig’s hands and concentrate on the moment, but it was hard when the moment mainly consisted of him squirming under those same hands.  
That was when the moment froze.  
Craig had suddenly stopped moving. He sat, straddling Tweek’s hips, staring at him in that weird way again. Tweek didn’t know how to react. Craig was holding him down by the wrists, looming above him. Tweek couldn’t move, so he just settled for staring back at Craig and trying to understand what was going on in his friend’s mind. He was gorgeous, towering over Tweek with those dark eyebrows furrowed, and pursed lips as if in deep thought. The sight made Tweek ache, but he didn’t allow himself to hope. Not again.  
Craig was getting really pissed at himself. They’d been playing video games, sitting at a normal friend distance from each other, but then he had to step over all the straight-boundaries as usual, and now this was getting awkward because of him. Why did he have to do this every single time?  
Why did Tweek even let him do these kind of things? He couldn’t be that oblivious, right? He didn’t even let other people shake his hand, so why was he okay with Craig sitting on him? Because Craig was literally sitting on his lap, as gay as it sounded. Fuck. What would his dad say? And what would their friends say? They weren’t homophobic, but this was Tweek. Tweek Tweak, the twitchy kid with messy blond hair and big green eyes and a caffeine addiction since kindergarten. One of his best friends.  
And now, said big green eyes were staring up at him, looking perplexed.  
Waiting for him to react.  
A part of Craig felt guilty for doing this to Tweek, making him confused, crossing his boundaries, acting strange around him. The other part of him was angry at Tweek. It was irrational, he knew it, but so much easier than admitting that this was all his own fault. Fuck Tweek.  
Fuck Tweek for being attractive and a good friend and letting Craig touch him when he probably shouldn’t.  
Yeah fuck him.  
Not literally.  
Although that would be really nice too.  
Never mind.  
Craig knew he had taken way too long to react. He knew he should just back off, sit at the other end of the bed, put a safe distance between Tweek and himself before he did something dumb, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away. He looked down at the other boy and swallowed hard.  
Parted lips, reddening cheeks. Messy blond hair splayed out on the bedsheet. Bony wrists pinned down on each side of his head. Chest moving slowly up and down with each deep breath he took.  
Beautiful.  
Craig felt his own cheeks heat up.  
How dare he look like that in front of him.  
Craig bent down and kissed him. Out of anger. At least, that’s what he told himself.  
All kinds of alarms were going off in Tweek’s brain. This was everything he’d wanted, but he didn’t understand where it had all come from. Did this mean Craig liked him? Or was it just out of curiosity? No, Craig would never do that to him. But what if he’d been wrong about him? Had the others told him? Oh god was the door locked? What if Craig’ mom suddenly came home and saw them like this? Wait, was that a tongue?  
Tweek wasn’t kissing back.  
Craig pulled away almost violently and crawled backwards all the way to the other side of the bed. Luckily, the bed was big. Tweek looked even more confused now. Also really hot. Craig covered his eyes with one hand so he wouldn’t have to look at him. Shame washed over him.  
Fuck this.  
Fuck Tweek.  
Fuck the world.  
Most of all, fuck himself for being so goddamn dumb and acting on impulse. How could he just kiss him like that? Of course Tweek didn’t like him. Yes, Tweek liked boys, but that didn’t mean he liked Craig. He must be disgusted. Their friendship must be ruined. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.  
Craig was acting so strange. Tweek couldn’t see what he was thinking, and it made him anxious. He’d kissed him but now he looked like he was regretting it. It made Tweek’s stomach feel weird. He wanted to make sure Craig was alright, and he also wanted a new chance at kissing him if he could. If it hadn’t been out of curiosity, that is. Tweek tried not to think about those possibilities for now.  
He approached Craig cautiously, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
\- Craig.  
When Craig didn’t move, Tweek moved in closer, hoping the other boy wouldn’t mind. He felt like they suddenly had swapped roles, with him being the touchy one and Craig letting himself be touched. Slowly, he grasped the hand that was covering Craig’s eyes and moved it away. With his other hand, he forced Craig to look up at him.  
-Why’d you stop? It was just starting to feel good.  
Craig didn’t want any of Tweek’s pity. His pride was hurt, and right now he wanted to be as far away from Tweek as possible. That was what his brain said, but his body said otherwise when Tweek was so close and had a hand under his chin and was looking at him like he actually cared. But Craig was done with making mistakes for today. He didn’t answer.  
-Hey man, I’m talking to you.  
Tweek was getting worried. Maybe he’d misinterpreted the whole situation. Maybe Craig was angry at him. But by now, he didn’t care that much anymore. Craig had kissed him, and Tweek wanted an answer to why. He had the right to know. And since Craig wasn’t cooperating, Tweek tried kissing him again.  
He had no idea of what he was doing, but he guessed it couldn’t be that hard. He leaned in and put his lips on Craig’s, trying to imitate Craig’s previous actions. He knew he had won when Craig groaned softly and kissed back. Tweek pulled back and grinned triumphantly.  
Fuck it.  
Craig swallowed his pride and met Tweek’s gaze. His eyes were greener than ever and glinting with something that would’ve made Craig proud if he didn’t feel so awkward himself.  
Fuck Tweek for being adorable and hot at the same time and being too nice for Craig to deserve him and kissing him when he definitely shouldn’t.  
-Thank you, Craig breathed.  
Tweek smiled even wider.  
-You’re welcome.  
Craig decided to just shut off his brain for now and have fun. He reached up and gripped the back of Tweek’s neck with one hand, pushing him back with the other. Soon they were in the same position as before, Craig hovering over Tweek, pinning him down to the bed.  
This didn’t feel like a wet dream but it had to be. Tweek really felt like pinching himself but he couldn’t because of Craig’s hands wrapped around his wrists. Craig was finally kissing him for real, and Tweek happily kissed back. They kissed with fervour, hunger. All their pent up emotions were being released. It made Tweek breathless. Craig’s hands started drifting from Tweek’s wrists, down his arms to his chest and under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His mouth was doing all kind of things to Tweek’s neck, making him sigh and moan softly. Finally.  
Craig was just about to remove his shirt when they heard the jingle of keys from downstairs.  
They stopped to look at each other in panic for a second before reacting. Craig flew up, eyes searching for Tweek’s shirt among the other clothes that were scattered around his floor. When he realized they didn’t have time he gave up, grabbing a random shirt from the floor and tossing it to Tweek while twisting another one over his head. Tweek catched the grey T-shirt and quickly put it on, hands trembling. Craig then jumped onto the bed and Tweek shoved a game controller in his hands.  
-Do we look alright? Craig asked.  
-I think we do, Tweek answered, reaching out and flattening down strands of Craig’s mussed up hair. Tweek guessed it was alright for him to do so now that they had kissed and stuff. At least he hoped so. Craig hastily kissed him on the cheek, making him smile. Yeah, it was okay to touch. Touching was fun.  
They barely had time to move a few feet away from each other before the door to Craig’s room flew open, revealing three panting figures: Clyde, Jimmy and Token. They all stumbled in without asking, cheeks and noses red from the cold, frantically rubbing their hands against each other for warmth.  
-M-man, it’s cold outside, Jimmy complained, leaning his crutches against Craig’s desk and sitting down on the chair. Clyde was moaning about snow in his hair and loosing limbs while Token was slowly taking off his gloves, shaking the melting snow out of them, muttering something about Clyde and snowball fights. It took them a few minutes to even realise that Tweek was there.  
-Oh hey Tweek, we didn’t know you were here. We t-tried calling your house and we passed by Tweak Bros, but you weren’t there, Jimmy said when Token and Clyde were done bickering.  
A strange silence settled as the three processed the scene that they had interrupted.  
It was Clyde who first noticed the mistakes.  
-Tweek, are you wearing Craig’s shirt? he asked, already knowing the answer.  
-Oh, um... yeah, Tweek mumbled, looking down at the oversized grey shirt with the NASA logo on it. Couldn’t Craig have picked something less obviously him? He felt his cheeks heat up as Clyde’s lips twisted into a smirk.  
-And why is the game off? What have you guys even been playing? Token was looking dubiously at Craig, trying not to smile.  
Craig felt sheepish. The TV screen was black. How could they not have seen it?  
Clyde was wiggling his eyebrows at him in an almost obscene manner, grinning madly. Craig knew that look very well. It was the one that Clyde always gave him when he was onto one of Craig’s secrets. Somehow, Clyde managed to know everything about Craig even before he did himself. He’d been hinting he knew about Craig’s attraction to Tweek for months, and now he’d gotten the confirmation that he’d been right all along. God, Craig felt he would get to hear about this a lot in the future.  
Jimmy broke the silence by laughing.  
-Token, you owe Clyde and I twenty bucks each.  
Sighing, Token started reaching into his pockets.  
Fuck, was Jimmy in on it too? Craig groaned, putting the controller away and turning to Tweek. Said boy was shifting nervously, glancing back at him and biting his lip, something that made Craig want to bite it for him.  
-They know, Craig muttered.  
-Know what? Do you mean... oh right, Tweek interrupted himself, blushing harder.  
-We know you guys have been fucking, Clyde declared, now the question is: for how long?  
Token handed Clyde and Jimmy their money, raising an eyebrow at Clyde. Clyde saw the eyebrow and decided to stay quiet for now. Token cleared his throat:  
-Anyway, we’ll leave you guys to do whatever you were just doing and go over to my house. You can come over whenever you want.  
When he heard they were going to Token’s, Clyde jumped up and grabbed his jacket, squealing about kicking Token’s ass in the snow. Jimmy grinned and stood back up, getting dressed for the cold outside, winking at Tweek on his way out. They all disappeared within a minute.  
Once they were gone, Craig turned to Tweek once again. Tweek seemed to be deep in thought, looking at the floor with his eyebrows knit together.  
-What is it? Craig wondered.  
-I was just thinking, how did they come in? Tweek said.  
-Clyde stole my keys once and made a copy of them.  
-That’s very... very Clyde.  
-Yeah.  
They sat for a moment facing each other in silence. Craig felt comfortable with just studying the other’s face, noticing little details he had never seen before, like the small golden brown flecks in Tweek’s eyes or the faint freckles on his nose. He finally felt at peace, but he soon realised Tweek was starting to look worried again, rubbing his neck and fidgeting uncomfortably. Finally, Tweek spoke up:  
-You don’t think this is awkward, do you? Like, with what we just did and... you know.  
-Well no, but if you want to do something, you could let me win for real and um, see what happens? Craig said, raising an eyebrow as if to suggest something else.  
Tweek smiled, picking up his controller as Craig turned the TV back on. Before they started playing, Tweek leaned in and pecked Craig’s cheek hastily, blushing hard as he pulled back. Craig grinned at him.  
-See, it’s not awkward. Touching is cool.  
The smile returned to Tweek’s lips.  
-No, touching you is cool.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did then please leave kudos and/or a comment and give me feedback, both the good and the bad. 
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors or weird sentences in general, tell me. English isn't my native language and writing these helps me practice. 
> 
> See you next time :)


End file.
